


Glowing like the Metal (On the Edge of a Knife)

by Sia Doll (satisfactuality)



Series: Paradise by the Dashboard Light [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Jonathan isn't actually in this sorry, Multi, Smut, it's pre-stoncy, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfactuality/pseuds/Sia%20Doll
Summary: “If I knew hanging out with Byers would get you so bothered, I would’ve been nicer to him from the start,” he murmurs, tipping her back so he can lay over her.





	Glowing like the Metal (On the Edge of a Knife)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Meatloaf's "Paradise by the Dashboard Light".

Steve doesn’t really know how it happened, because neither he nor Nancy have ever actually addressed it, but somehow Jonathan Byers has become a part of their sex life. Not literally, because Jonathan still looks vaguely uncomfortable when they get too cuddly around or with him, but he’s still undeniably involved. A year ago, Jonathan even being a variable in Steve’s life would have been at the top of the “List of Ridiculous Things that are Never Going to Happen”, and now Steve doesn’t know what he’d do without Jonathan balancing out their little trio. That fact that he’s now the unspoken third party in the bedroom is something Steve’s still coming to terms with.

Even now, with a very beautiful, very warm, and very willing Nancy Wheeler on his lap, Johnathan fucking Byers is still on his mind. And Steve’s pretty sure he’s on Nancy’s too, consider she’d waited about 30 seconds after Jonathan had left for work before straddling him with an urgency that still surprises him. It’s not the first time either, she’s been waiting shorter and shorter amounts of time. Steve’s pretty sure she’s hoping Jonathan will forget something and walk in on them, but that’s just a theory. He watches her glance at the door when her fingers tighten in his hair and she rolls her hips hard enough to punch a groan out of him, and yeah, she’s definitely hoping Jonathan will come back and see them.

Which is an admirable plan, except Steve’s not sure how well that would work anyway, after the very memorable time when Nancy had been undoing his jeans and Steve had been about to unhook her bra and they’d been so wrapped up in each other that neither of them had heard his bedroom door opening. The three of them had stared at each other for what felt like forever before Jonathan had turned red and left without saying anything. The “No sex before Jonathan comes over” rule had been enacted that day, although they’ve had a hard time sticking to it.

That’s the other thing that’s surprising; hanging out with Jonathan has improved their sex. And the amount of sex they have. By a lot. (Not that he’s complaining, because Nancy’s pretty much the most amazing girl he’s ever met and he’ll take any chance he gets to touch her.) Despite trying to make Jonathan feel comfortable with them, they have a hard time keeping their hands off each other at any given time. It’s frustrating because being around him seems to make them want to touch each other more, and Steve wishes they could (and he wishes Jonathan would let them pull him into it, like they both so obviously want to, but that’s besides the point). 

It’s also frustrating because they  _ don’t talk _ about it. Steve tries to, and then Nancy kisses him, and he gets distracted (He knows that she’s doing it on purpose, too) and then clothes come off and he stops thinking about anything besides how great she is.

Except now he can’t think about that, because he’s distracted thinking about Jonathan fucking Byers while trying to get off with his beautiful girlfriend. Which wouldn’t be a problem if Jonathan was also here getting off with them, but he’s not, and Steve’s stuck thinking about someone who’s not even there, and it’s kind of killing the vibe he’s trying to keep going. Also, at some point he wants to actually have Jonathan there with them and he’s got to at least get used to talking about it or he’s going to be a mess if it ever does happen (because he’s already had his freak out over being more than a little queer for Jonathan, but the real things is going to be a different issue). 

“If I knew hanging out with Byers would get you so bothered, I would’ve been nicer to him from the start,” he murmurs, tipping her back so he can lay over her. She looks guilty for a second, and he gets it, why she’s been avoiding this conversation. Last time he thought she had any feelings for Jonathan, everything went to shit and he ending up getting his ass handed to him, but back then he thought she was cheating on him. This doesn’t feel like cheating, not when the way Jonathan looks at her when he thinks she isn’t looking or the way Nancy settles between them on movie nights that lets her touch both of them just make him  _ want _ . 

“I gotta ask, though, is it just him, or the both of us?” Because he might as well get his own hang up about this conversation out of the way. There’s no guilt on her face this time, just something fierce and almost frightening in the intensity in her expression. 

“I love you,” Nancy says forcefully, and her hands slide out of his hair to grasps the sides of his face. There’s a moment where they just breath for a moment, his forehead pressed to hers, and then she sighs a little and repeats herself, softer, “I love you”.

“You just love him too,” he says, because it’s the truth and maybe he should feel sad or resigned about that, but as long as Nancy Wheeler loves him, he can’t really feel anything but happy.

“But it’s okay,” he presses a kiss against her cheek, “As long as I still get to be your trophy husband someday, I can learn to share.”

“You’re an idiot, Steve Harrington,” she says, and there’s so much affection in her voice that he can’t help but kiss her again, slower and sweeter than before. 

“You’re beautiful, Nancy Wheeler,” he says, meaning it just as much as he did the first time. He smiles against her lips when they meet his this time, and then she shifts underneath him and hooks one of her legs behind him in a move that pushes them closer together and he’s suddenly reminded of why he started the conversation (and also how achingly hard he is).

“Follow up question now, have you ever imagined it was him doing this?” He asks, rolling his hips down onto hers and sliding his hands up under her thin tank top. There’s a flush that crawls from her cheeks to her collarbones, and he mouths along it, setting his teeth gently against her skin in a way that makes her arch up into him. 

“Not when I’m with you,” And there’s his favorite Nancy voice; where she’s breathless and just a little desperate. “But sometimes, after you’ve left…” her voice trails off and he swears against her skin at the image that brings to mind. 

“You touch yourself thinking about him? About him fucking you?” The noise she makes at that, shit, it’ll be a miracle if he makes out of his pants at this rate. “Bet you’d be his first, unless he’s got some secret side of him we don’t know about.” He kisses up her jaw and shifts so he can brush the hair out of her face. 

“Or you could be his first” Nancy gasps out, and he pulls away to look at her, a little shocked. He feels caught out, for some reason, like hearing her say it out loud is somehow worse than just thinking it. 

He forces out a laugh, one that feels a little strangled, “You really think Byers would let me fuck him?” 

“Maybe, but I’m more interested in him fucking you,” she says, and there’s a challenge in her eyes when he meets them. Steve feels like the air’s been punched out of him at the thought. Somewhere between realizing he was in love with Jonathan and realizing he also wanted to sleep with Jonathan, his brain had skipped over the actual idea of sex with another guy, and now it feels like it’s short-circuiting at the possibility.

“Shit, I need to be in you right now,” he eventually grinds out. The fact that the idea of getting railed by Jonathan made him harder than he’s ever been in his life is something he’ll think about later. At the moment, he needs to get inside his girlfriend before he comes in his pants. Nancy seems to agree because her hands reach for his fly at the same time he goes to grab a condom from his nightstand (and maybe they should start putting those away when Jonathan comes over) and then she’s pushing his jeans and boxers down around his knees as he rips the foil packet open with his teeth. It takes a few more seconds for him to get her skirt up around her stomach and her underwear off and then she gets the condom on him and  _ fucking finally _ . 

There’s no experience like being with Nancy. Even like this, with most of their clothes still on and what feels like hours of pent up tension driving them, he can’t help being amazed by her. He gets a hand in between them to help her along, because he’s not going to last very long but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get her off first. She tightens around him and he loses it, biting down on her shoulder and grabbing the leg wrapped around him to keep her hips pressed against him. 

He pulls out with a kiss to the bite as an apology, it looks like it’s going to bruise and she’s gonna be stuck wearing at least short sleeves for a while even in the heat to keep it from her family (Steve’s pretty sure her dad won’t notice and her mom already knows what’s happening, but her brother already hates him and leaving love bites all over her isn’t going to earn him any favors). He ties the condom off and throws it somewhere in the general area of the trashcan before pulling his jeans back up and flopping down next to Nancy. 

“You know, we still have to talk about this at some point,” He says, curling an arm around her waist and laying his head down on her shoulder. “And not like today, not just dirty talk, like a real conversation about everything.”

Her fingers card through his hair for a moment before she sighs, “We do.” 

“And we need to talk to Jonathan.” She tugs at the hairs at the base of his neck and he cranes his neck to look up at her.

“We will.” Her voice is all conviction and certainty, and he cuddles back into her and smiles against her neck.  They spend a while there just coming down, and Steve strokes his thumb over her side.

“You also gotta stop jumping my bones all the time, Nance, it’s really getting out of hand.” He takes a moment to watch her expression change, before she smacks him on the shoulder. It stings but it’s worth it to see her smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might be making this into a series if I can keep up the motivation and find time.


End file.
